What If Percy was Torn Between Two Worlds?
Poll Recap at Last Books Wh-who are you?" "And...who am I?" "I'm Luke, And you're my best friend Percy. We are servants of Kronos.Our goal is to destroy our god parents who hate us. You are the son of Poseiden." "When do I get to take action!" "Now, Kronos wants me, you, and a few other half-bloods to invade Camp Half-Blood." "Hey, seweed Brain," "WAKE UP!" "Percy, I'm Annabeth! Me and Grover were your best freinds since we were twelve and you loved your dad and he loved you back and Nico and Thalia took you to the Underworld and you fell in the River Lethe and you lost all your memory and Luke lied to you!" "I don't know you. You're a liar!" "Think about everthing, and think on it hard. Even if you did forget me, I won't you. You'll always be my best freind, however Luke twists your brain. You're still the greatest hero I ever met. Remember that, Percy." Should, [ I ] listen to my dreams and Annabeth and let my mind remember what it seemed to want, what my heart seemed to want, or should i follow, luke, Kronos, my sense of loyalty, and what my conscience said? I needed to know the answer. "Do they mean anything?" "Nothing," "Nothing? WHO THE HECK IS THAT BOY? He gives me a strange feeling." "He's nothing, At least, nothing anymore." Chapter One Annabeth's POV "PERCY!!!" I yelled desperately. To my sorrow- Luke's POV -and my joy- Percy's POV I turned to Luke. "I was researching," I growled as we sailed away. "Reasearching nonsense." Luke replied. "Come on!" I grumbled. Then i heard someone say, "you made the right choice," I turned to see the evil me from the mirror. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled. "Nothing anymore." he sneered and the happy Percy took his place. "Its not to late to change." he said. Nico's POV Again Annabeth failed, I could see her heart divided to.... oh about 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 shattered pieces. "Seaweed brain," she moaned. I like her better when she was beating me in calculas. Chapter Two Luke's POV "We're losing him!!!" Kronos said," It has to be now!!" Okay!" I said." We'd better prepare the possesion ceremony!!!" Percy's POV Ok, so I admit it, I was torn. I spent the entire day feeling sorry for myself that I may not be able to pick the right thing and screw up the entire world. Well, maybe that was a good reason to feel sorry for myself. That night, I dreamed about that boy. He, a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, and that Nico kid were at a river's edge. The boy seemed to be in pain, and I saw a nasty looking shoulder wound. He shakily raised his arms and the river's black water rose. The girl and Nico's eyes widened. "Go. I can't hold this for long." The boy said through gritted teeth. Nico and the girl ran across. "Come on, Percy!" The girl shouted. (at that moment, I jerked in my sleep.) "I can't make it." The boy yelled. "Yes you can! We need you!" The boy began staggering forward. Then he collapsed, and the water plummeted down. The girl screamed, "NO!" And I awoke in cold sweat. I stood up and began pacing. What the heck was that? Was that the river Lethe? And most of all, why did the girl call the boy Percy? Was I going crazy? Maybe I should talk to Luke. I considered that. No, he'd probably suggest medication. Either way, someone was lying to me. Annabeth or Luke. Luke hadn't teared up like Annabeth, but maybe that's because A) I'm on his side or B) He's a guy or C) All of the above. I bubbled C on my mental pop quiz. Chapter Three Luke's POV Kronos was ready to posses Percy. Percy had no idea what was going to happen but, Hey! That was Okay. At least, until he came and explained about his dreams. I was starting to have second thoughts about joining Kronos to. All of a sudden, Mount Othrys exploded. Annabeth's POV The attack began succesfully. The monsters, Luke and Percy surged back, surprised. I uncapped Riptide and slashed at Percy. He brought out Backbiter and we battled Blade meeting blade, OVER and OVER. It was an hour till Percy disarmed me and held his blade to my throat. "Kill her!" Everyone in the room heard the voice and and a green curl of mist came out of the sarcophogaus heading strait for Percy. He was going to be possesed. Percy's POV I felt terror as Kronos flew towards me pausing a foot away. "Kill her" he said again. Suddenly I felt my bravery return. Luke nodded at me. "No!" I said and dropped Backbiter. Kronos yelled with rage and hurled himself at me. I ducked and he sailed into Luke. Luke's eyes flashed between gold and blue. "No!" He yelled "I won't have you inside- Yes!- No! I'd rather die!!" Luke grabbed a knife and stabbed himself in the chest. Their was a blinding flash and howl and Mount Othrys crumbled to dust. Luke was lying in the dust. "Luke!" Annabeth and I yelled and rushed to him. "Percy-" He croaked. "Annabeth. I-I lied to you Percy. You belong in Camp Half-Blood." "You may have lied to me Luke," I said. "But you were a great friend. Remember that in Elysium." "Thanks," He gasped and closed his eyes. Luke nevered opened them again. Annabeth sobbed and I turned to Grover and Nico. "So," I said, "I guess you want to bring me to Camp Half-Blood?" Epilogue Percy's POV "You truly wish to bring back Percy??" Chiron said. "Yes." I said. "And you understand You will never, ever be you again." "Yes." "Then drink this." I drank the concotion and fell away. Annabeth's POV I rushed over to him and his eyelids fluttered. "Annabeth?" he groaned. Percy's POV I couldn't remember anything that happened for the last month. I stood up and saw Annabeth smiling at me. "What do you want wise girl?" IO grumbled. Annabeth's POV He was back. THE END OF THE PERCY'S CHOICE SERIES!!!! Category:Original Idea Category:BeholdtheVision